From publication US 2001/0028206 A1, a piezoelectric transformer is known in which internal electrodes are provided in the interior of a body.
In publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,794,796 B2 describes Rosen-type piezoelectric high-voltage transformers that feature sensor electrodes.